Capítulo 20: La fiesta del dragón
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una fiesta, muchos invitados y un encuentro que comenzará con la unión de dos de los personajes centrales. Canciones nuevas y homenajes a varias películas de Disney. Disfrutenlo :D


Capítulo 21: La fiesta del dragón Una semana después de lo ocurrido en Osaka, después de los sucesos y los entrenamientos, ya el grupo de amigos ya era parte del grupo de Jo, mientras que entrenaban más duro para poder así obtener una mejor reputación, aunque ya lo habían logrado, estaban practicando con las armas al tiro al blanco, mientras que CJ les enseñaba a cómo hacer un "Drive-by" en perfectas condiciones y al mejor estilo de los Grove Street Families, Sei los miraba desde el interior de la casa, justo en ese momento había recibido un correo electrónico de parte de "Bai Lan".

- _"__Señorita Sei: Ha sido usted invitada de parte de su abuelo para asistir a la fiesta que organiza la Corporación Bai Lan. La fiesta tendrá lugar a las 19:00 PM en el edificio central de la recepción de la Corporación, asistir de forma elegante, pueden asistir amigos también a la fiesta"_ Decía la carta digital que les había mandado Bai Lan a ella, pero había algo más allí y era la unión de las dos familias para eliminar a los "Radicales" de una vez y por todas de Japón.

(Música Hombres de acción de la película "Mulán")

- ¡Flanco izquierdo, ahora! Ordenó Victor Vance, mientras que manejaban con armas de grueso calibre.

- ¡Flanco derecho, ahora! Ordenó Niko Bellic y obedecieron la orden, Meg y Jo los estaban observando, ya llegaban más de cinco horas de entrenamiento bajo el frío matinal de la mañana.

- ¿Crees que ya entrenado mucho? Le preguntó Meg a su amiga.

- Lo dudo. Le respondió ella secamente, mientras que en ese momento salía Sei para informarles de lo sucedido.

- Debemos hablar: ¿Quién quiere ir a una fiesta de "Bai Lan"? Preguntó ella, mientras que les mostraba la invitación en su computadora.

- Yo no. Dijo Jo, mientras que se daba la vuelta.

- Vamos, Jo, te va a gustar. Le dijo Meg, pero la chica salió afuera a mirar alguna de sus películas en su televisión.

- ¿Qué me dices tú, Amy? Preguntó Sei.

- Claro, iré. Dijo ella, mientras que afirmaba la presencia.

- Bien ¿y tú, Meg? Preguntó ahora Sei a la pelirroja.

- Jeje, por supuesto, mientras haya comida. Alegó ella, justo en ese momento, ingresó Toni Cipriani, quien había entrado porque necesitaba agua para recuperar fuerzas.

- Ah, Toni-kun, ¿le gustaría ir a una fiesta para mañana? Le preguntó Meg.

- Por supuesto, ¿de qué es? Preguntó Toni con una sonrisa, mientras que tomaba un poco de agua.

- "La Corporación Bai Lan" desea que me una en matrimonio con un miembro de la otra familia, es para eliminar a los "Radicales" de una buena vez, ¿le gustaría venir? Le preguntó Sei, mientras que le ofrecía participar.

Toni sintió como una punzada en su estómago, parecía como el de una bala impactando sobre su blanco, así se había sentido tras la muerte del Don Salvatore Leone en el año 2001 o cuando su propia familia no le reconocía los méritos, se quedó congelado, "_matrimonio, Sei, Sei iba a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no conocía. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué tenía que el destino jugarle algo así?_" El Capo de la Familia Leone la amaba, ella también lo hacía, hasta le había guiñado un ojo y mandado un beso volador, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez en ese callejón, tras la huída de la R.A.P.T. y las bandas y la Batalla del Distrito de Adachi.

Sintió como todos sus sueños de ser feliz se hundían como un barco torpedeado, se sintió mal y cayó de bruces al suelo, agarrándose el pecho con sus manos, ¿sufriría un infarto? ¿Qué le pasaba? El Capo de la Familia Leone, el cual había matado a tantos enemigos, desde Giovanni Casa hasta el propio Jefe de la Mafia de Sicilia Massarino Torini, ahora sufría en carne propia el dolor al no tener el amor que él pensaba que sería en su futuro, unas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos y se encerró en su habitación, mientras que Niko y Johnny lo miraban desde afuera.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Tony? Preguntó el Presidente de The Lost MC y fueron a ver, pero al tocar la puerta, Cipriani les pidió que se retiraran, se encontraba bien, según sus palabras, pero en su corazón y alma había dolor y odio.

- Iremos a comprarnos unos vestidos para la fiesta de mañana, ¿quién desea venir? Preguntó Meg y fueron Niko, Johnny y Claude, mientras que los demás se quedaban con Jo al cuidado de la base.

Mientras que Sei y Meg con Johnny, Niko y Claude fueron a Tokyo a comprarse sus vestidos elegantes, Tony permaneció en su habitación, llorando a mares, mientras que escuchaba una canción que le hacía recordar a sus años de exilio fuera de Liberty City.

(Música "Fuego de Infierno" de la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" con Tom Hulce, Demi Moore, Tony Jay, Kevin Kline, Paul Kander, Jason Alexander, Mary Wickes, David Ogden Stiers, Heidi Mollenhauer, Corey Burton y Bill Fagerbakke)

- Beata María, Tú sabes que hombre recto que orgulloso lucho contra el Mal. Beata María, Tú sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal. Entonces, María, di por qué su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son, la veo, la siento. Su pelo negro tiene Sol, me quema y así pierdo la razón.  
>¡Cual fuego, de Infierno, me quema el corazón! ¡Impuro deseo, maldita tentación! –Sombras del pecado- Mi culpa no es. Mea Culpa. Si me embrujo (Mea Culpa), fue la gitana quien la llama encendió. Mea Culpa Máxima. Mi culpa no es. -Mea Culpa- , si no obre mal ¡Pues es más fuerte que el Demonio que el mortal! –Luz de la purificación- Protégeme, María, de este hechizo cruel, sino su fuego a matarme va. ¡Destruye al Dolor, que pruebe el Fuego de Luzbel, o deja que Sei sea mía y mía será!<br>No importa, no me importa el dolor ni nada, me haré cargo de este asunto. Destruiré este dolor aunque tenga que quemar toda Tokyo: ¡Hay fuego de Infierno, habrá una decisión por escoger: A mí o la muerte! ¡Dejame amarla a ella o no habrá vuelta atrás! Ten piedad de ella, Dios y ten piedad de mí, Señor. Ella mía será o arder va Cantó Tony, mientras que todo volvía a la calma.

Después de eso, Tony cayó en la cama suya y no habló por un rato largo, bastante largo, Jo lo había escuchado como los demás, quienes eran CJ, Tommy, Victor, Huang y Luís.

- Pero de qué sirve la vida. Dijo Tony y se apuntó con su Pistola 48 MM en la cabeza.

En ese momento, se escuchó un disparo que causó la sorpresa de Victor, quien corrió hacia la habitación de Tony.

- ¡Tony, Tony, abre, Tony, por el Amor a Dios! ¡Tony! Le pidió Victor y tuvo que patear la puerta con fuerza, sin destruirla, ingresó hasta la misma y encontró a Tony herido, se había disparado en la cabeza, pero la bala lo había rozado y le causó una herida cortante y medio profunda.

- ¡Vete, Vance, es mi vida, déjame! Le gritó Tony, mientras que le apuntaba con su Pistola pero Niko se la quitó.

- ¡Por Dios, Tony, ¿qué estabas haciendo?! Gritó aterrado Luís, mientras que traían vendas y alcohol para la herida de Tony.

Jo los vio con todas esas cosas y los siguió.

- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó ella, mientras que Huang levantaba al herido Cipriani y lo acostaban en la cama.

- Se quiso suicidar, al parecer. Le respondió CJ, mientras que lo cuidaban y él se puso a llorar.

- Odio mi vida, la odio, la odio. Dijo lleno de dolor Tony, mientras que lloraba y se aferraba al dolor.

- Si sigues así, puedes morir. Le advirtió Victor.

Tony se tranquilizó y les contó todo por lo sucedido, la boda de Sei, se comprometería con una persona, integrante de una familia de "Bai Lan".

- Así que tienes sentimientos hacia Sei, eres bastante llamativo, Mi Amigo. Le dijo Jo.

- Sí, Tony, nunca vi algo en ti, eres una persona muy fría y no te importaba la vida de los enemigos. Le dijo Tommy, mientras que ellos se preparaban para ir a la fiesta del otro día.

- Mi corazón y mi alma estuvieron de luto desde hace mucho, desde 1998 y el 2001 por las muertes de Toshiko Kasen y el Don Salvatore Leone. Les respondió Tony, mientras que sus amigos lo animaban.

- No te sientas mal, Tony, tú puedes, tal vez el destino cambie. Le respondió CJ, mientras que se terminaba de preparar para el entrenamiento.

- Dios te oiga, CJ. Dios te oiga. Le pidió Cipriani, mientras que se recuperaba de su duelo.

Al volver Sei con los demás, se habían traído unos finos y elegantes vestidos al mejor estilo oriental, ella se acercó a sus amigos, algunos no irían, porque estaban agotados, al día siguiente tendrían que seguir con los entrenamientos.

- Ah, Toni-kun, quisiera pedirte un favor. Le dijo Sei, cuando en ese momento vio que él tenía una venda en su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, se me disparó una Pistola 48 MM cerca de mi cabeza. Le explicó lo sucedido.

- Dios, ¿estás bien? Preguntó ella preocupada.

- Sí, sí, no se preocupe, ¿qué me quiere decir? Preguntó Toni, mientras que se quitaba la venda, la herida había cicatrizado.

- Ah, sí, cierto, mira, quisiera que usted viniera conmigo para que puedan conocer a mi abuelo, además es muy importante de que usted esté conmigo. Le dijo Sei, eso puso feliz a Tony por un lado.

- ¿En serio? Preguntó él.

- Por supuesto, es una pieza muy importante. Dijo ella, mientras que Cipriani aceptaba el pedido de la chica.

Fue así que llegó el día de la gran fiesta que estaban esperando, Tony se había vestido con su traje de Leone, al salir de allí, con él fueron también CJ, Niko Bellic, Claude Speed y Luís Fernando López, el resto se quedó con Jo para cuidar el lugar, Tony al salir, vio que cierta persona le estaba silbando por su apariencia.

- Wow, estás muy hermoso así. Le felicitó Sei sorprendida.

- Todos los Leone debemos ir de elegantes. Le dijo Tony, mientras que tomaba sus lentes oscuros y se los ponía.  
>Después de que Amy y Meg se terminarán de vestir y de peinarse, se dirigieron hacia el auto de la chica que dirigía al grupo.<p>

- Damas primero. Dijo Tony, mientras que les abría la puerta y entraban ellas y luego sus amigos.

- Qué romántico, como me gustaría que mi futuro esposo sea así. Dijo Amy sonrojada.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar, eh, Picarona? Le preguntó Meg metiéndose en su vida.

- De eso no te importa: Que mi futuro esposo sea como Cipriani, que me traiga el desayuno a la cama, que me lleve a pasear y recorrer el Mundo, Dios, que honor sería para mí ser la Señorita Cipriani. Dijo ella sonrojada, mientras que Sei encendía el coche y partían hacia la fiesta.

Al llegar al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta, fueron bienvenidos por un buen mozo, quien les dio la bienvenida y entraron en el lugar, que era la recepción de la Corporación que dirige el abuelo de Sei, la gente hablaba y escuchaban a un hombre tocar un antiguo instrumento que era el "Kokyú", mientras que le aplaudían, las personas se quedaban admiradas por la belleza de Sei y su vestido, acompañada por Meg, Amy, Claude, CJ, Luis, Niko y Johnny, Tony era su guardaespaldas y la más importante de las figuras, ya que Sei deseaba mostrarle a su abuelo quiénes eran ellos, más que nada porque quería conocer a los bravos "Samuráis" que lucharon contra las bandas de Adachi.

Al llegar allí, Sei les presentó a su abuelo a sus amigas, mientras que esperaban los demás su turno, Meg se lanzó a la comida que estaba servida, Tony se puso tranquilo, sabiendo que las cosas iban bien por ahora, pero algo le provocaba un motivo de miedo y era que alguien estaba allí y podría arruinar todo.

- "_No veo a nadie peligroso por aquí"_ Se dijo así mismo, mientras que estaba atento a todo movimiento raro.

- Abuelo, quiero presentarte a mi guardaespaldas: Antonio "Tony" Cipriani, Capo de la Familia Leone de Liberty City y sus amigos, el empresario Carl "CJ" Johnson, el líder de la Mafia de Vice City, Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti, el Jefe de las Triadas de Liberty Huang Lee, el líder de la Mafia de Serbia de Liberty Nikolai "Niko" Bellic y el Presidente de The Lost MC Johnatan "Johnny" Klebytz, los demás se quedaron en casa cuidándola, pero prometieron venir más tarde. Le dijo Sei a su abuelo, quien les extendió la mano y ellos lo saludaron con el respeto hacia la gente de Japón.

- Un gusto en conocerlo, Señor. Respondieron los amigos de Sei y fue en ese momento que se dirigieron hacia afuera, la fiesta se trasladaba al barco del "Loto Negro"

- Les agradezco muchísimo de que trabajen para mi nieta, ella es igual a su madre, digna, fuerte y una excelente líder. La familia está pensando en incluir con "Bai-Lan" y así acabar con los "Radicales" de una vez. Les contó el abuelo de Sei, mientras que charlaban en su oficina.

Mientras que disfrutaban de la fiesta, llegó Jei Kurokeno al barco junto con varios miembros del "Loto Rojo", quienes habían pedido el fin de las hostilidades y unir a ambas familias en una sola, todo a través del matrimonio. Tony vio a ese joven y supo que algo que no encajaba en el lugar y era esa persona, en su corazón sintió que había que tener cuidado. Y sucedió, cuando en ese momento, se produjo un ataque dirigido por la gente de Jei, quien había sido negado de unir los dos medallones de las familias y tomaron el barco por sorpresa, ya Meg y Amy también lo presintieron, la pelirroja había sido noqueada por el Lugarteniente de Jei y a su vez, Sei escapó de allí para proteger el medallón de la familia.

- ¡Maldito! Gritó Tony y noqueó a uno de los hombres de Jei, mientras que desenfundaba su Pistola 48 MM y le daba caza.

En medio del tiroteo que tenía Sei con aquellos hombres y su líder, ella se rindió por la falta de municiones, entonces, cuando Jei le arrebató el medallón y la encañonó, hubo un disparo que dio en el arma y distrajo al enemigo.

- ¡Déjala tranquila! Le gritó Tony, mientras que bajaba, Sei estaba asombrada de que ese hombre había ido en su ayuda, mientras que Meg era despertada y recibía la energía de una peleadora por un antiguo maestro de las artes marciales.

- Vaya, vaya, con que el italiano viene a salvar a su Dama, que tierno. Dijo en burla Jei, mientras que le seguía apuntando a la cabeza.

- ¡¿Por qué mejor no te metes con alguien tu altura, infeliz?! Le gritó Tony pero Jei no prestó atención, se dispuso a dispararle en la cabeza, pero Cipriani se interpuso, recibiendo el disparo que le dio en el pecho, Sei quedó impactada del terror y a su vez, Jei escapó, mientras que sus hombres eran vencidos por Meg, cuando ella llegó con Tommy, Niko, Johnny y CJ, se quedaron asombrados y fue entonces que Tony se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Tony, no te rindas, tú puedes, eres fuerte, eres un Leone, no te puedes rendir! Le dio ánimos CJ, mientras que Cj le tomaba de las manos.

- Jamás olvidaré tu acto de heroísmo, me salvaste la vida, eres digno de ser un verdadero Soldado de mí y de mi familia como ustedes, Tony Cipriani. –Sei se fue acercando más, mientras que trataba de evitar el sangrado pero era tarde para evitarlo-.

- Tú siempre me has hecho recordar que nunca en mi vida fui un cobarde, ni siquiera cuando maté a "OG Loc", ahora debes dejarme ir, Sei. No llores-Le seca las lágrimas- Iré con la Familia Leone y con los míos, a reunirnos en los Cielos, donde siempre estaré en su compañía y mi honor siempre será intacto. Le dijo Tony, mientras que iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, cayendo en la muerte.

- N, n, no, no, Tony, Tony ¡TONY! Gritó Sei, mientras que lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo del fallecido.

- ¡Tony, amigo, no, Dios, por favor, no! ¡No, Dos! Gritó CJ, mientras que lloraban por la pérdida de su amigo.

(Música Death Main Theme de la película "Los Intocables")

Sei, envuelta en una furia incontrolable fue tras los pasos de Jei para vengar la muerte de Tony, mientras que CJ y los demás pidieron refuerzos y se quedaron allí, al lado del cuerpo de Cipriani, protegiéndolo de cualquier enemigo o peligro.

En algún lugar, dentro del túnel que llevaba a todas las personas después de morir, estaba Tony cruzándolo para llegar al Cielo, cuando llegó, se reunió con toda su familia y los Leone, incluso Vincenzo Chili en la Mansión de los Leone de Saint Mark´s.

- ¡Tony! Gritaron todos ellos, dándole la bienvenida.

- ¡Muchachos, Sal, María, Mama, Papa! Gritó él, mientras que corría a recibirlos, él había llegado.

(Música "Reunion" del OST de la película "The Truman Show")

- Me alegra volverte a verte, hijo. Le dijo el Señor Cipriani, mientras que le daba un abrazo con su esposa a su hijo.

- Igualmente, papa. Dijo Tony, mientras que se sentaban, en ese momento, Salvatore se acercó a él.

- Tony, tienes que saber algo muy importante. Le dijo Sal, mientras que él se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Tony.

- Tienes que volver: Hay una chica allí, esperándote, Toshiko también está aquí y se siente orgulloso de ti, pero tienes que seguir viviendo, no puedes dejar tu futuro atrás por el pasado. Del pasado solo debemos aprender a no repetir los mismos errores en nuestro presente y futuro, tú tienes que seguir tu vida.

- Entiendo, Sal, a ella la amo tanto como amé a Toshiko, pero tienes razón, este es mi futuro y debo volver. Dijo él, mientras que se despedía de ellos y volvía a la vida.

(Música Fix you de Coldplay)

- ¡Tony! ¡Tony! Gritaron sus amigos al verlo abrir sus ojos y fue recibido con honores, en medio de esos gritos, Sei acorraló a Jei y supo que Cipriani había vuelto a la vida.

- "¿_Tony?"_ Se dijo ella misma y cuando giró, vio a su querido Cipriani, portando su traje de Leone y preparado para el combate.

- Así es, Sei, estoy vivo y todo gracias al amor. Le dijo él, mientras que le tomaba de las manos y en ese momento, se escuchó una nave aérea que comenzó a descender y sus artilleros disparaban contra la pareja.

- Lamento mucho no poder quedarme, pero tengo una organización que dirigir. Dijo Jei, pero en ese momento, tanto Sei como Tony dispararon sus armas contra la aéreo nave, la cual se tuvo que retirar de la zona y en ese momento, Sei y Tony luchaban contra Jei y sus fuerzas, Meg había noqueado al Lugarteniente del enemigo y Jo estaba en movimiento hacia el barco con la moto de Tachibana, tras haber sido alertada por su amiga.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?! ¡Te metí un tiro en el pecho! ¡Tendrías que morir! Le gritó Jei bastante molesto.

- Creo que has olvidado algo muy importante: Yo creo en Dios y en el amor, ambas cosas me trajeron de vuelta a la vida y tú, eres una basura que no solo ha traicionado a sus propios hermanos, sino de que intentas matar a la nieta de Don Lai, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás. Le dijo Tony y comenzaron a pelear.

- ¡En cuanto estés muerto, me haré cargo de dinamitar tu tumba! Le desafió el enemigo, pero Tony se había puesto a cantar.

- ¡Hay fuego de Infierno, Jei escogerás: Tu vida o la muerte! Cantó Tony como el Juez Claude Frollo y en ese momento, logró darle varios golpes con Sei.

- Jajaja, ha sido un honor pelear contra ti, pero tengo asuntos más importantes por atender, espero que sean felices. Les dijo Jei y escapó en una lancha.

- ¡Aquí llegó la artillería pesada! Gritó Luís, mientras que se bajaban del coche que habían traído y rescataban a la gente con Mei y Amy, justo en ese momento, había llegado Jo, quien le dio una persecución a Jei, mientras que le disparaba, una de las balas dio en la figura de oro del dragón que tenía el barco, que se encontraba en la proa y ésta cayó al agua, dando justo en la lancha del fugitivo, quien se hundió con el dragón en el fondo del mar.

- Hasta nunca, Jei. Dijo Sei, mientras que recuperaba el medallón de su familia y lo devolvía a su abuelo.

Después de lo sucedido, Don Lai felicitó a todo el equipo por lo que habían hecho, habían salvado a su familia y eliminado a la amenaza de la familia rival y así lograron asumir como responsables de la Corporación "Bai-Lan".

- Este futuro me está gustando. Mencionó Claude, mientras que festejaban.

Después de la fiesta, todos partieron para sus hogares, excepto Sei y Tony, quienes se fueron caminando por las calles de Tokyo a la madrugada.

- Tengo que admitirlo, Tony, eres digno de ser un Soldado nuestro con tus amigos, nunca nos has decepcionado. Salvatore debe estar orgulloso de ti. Le dijo Sei, mientras que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Sei y sí, él y todos los demás deben estar festejando por mí. Mencionó Tony, mientras que miraba al Cielo.

Justo en ese momento, encontraron un banco donde sentarse y Sei apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de su amado Leone.

- Tony, ¿alguna vez has tenido novia? Le preguntó la nieta de Lai.

- Sí, en 1998, cuando estaba en Isla Stauton, trabajando para Salvatore en la Costa de Vale, allí estaba luchando contra los Forellis y los Sindaccos y en una misión que me mandó fue destruir un tanque Rhino de la Yakuza de Liberty en Aspatria, ya que estaba interfiriendo con los planes de la Familia Leone y después de cumplir con éxito la misión, recibí una llamada de esta chica, ella era la esposa de Kazuki Kasen, quien era el Jefe de la Yakuza de Liberty, mientras que trabajaba para ella como apoderarme de los cargamentos de armas que conseguía para la Familia Forelli y entregárselos a Phil Cassidy como también destruir los camiones de caudales que eran del Casino suyo y también ir a la Opera con ella, luchar contra los Forellis, todo para destruir a ese hombre que había olvidado su matrimonio, me mandó a matarlo y tras vencerlo en una batalla en la terraza de su Casino de Torrington, le llevé su katana manchada con la sangre de Kasen y finalmente al volver, ella me dijo que era libre finalmente, pero que su honor debía sobrevivir y se suicidó ante mis ojos. Quedé destruido, volví en silencio a Costa de Vale para ayudar a Donald Love y después en el 2001, le dediqué una canción de la "Radio Double Cleff FM". Le contó Tony sobre su difunta prometida, Sei se quedó sorprendida de cómo lo había perdido a ella, en ese momento y sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, sus labios se unieron en un tierno, dulce y largo beso que duró por varios minutos.

- Nunca volverás a vivir ese pasado, Tony, siempre estaremos unidos. Te amo, Cipriani. Le dijo Sei, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sei, Dolcezza Hermosa. Le respondió Tony y ambos volvieron a besarse, mientras que iba llegando el Amanecer a Tokyo.

**´¡Qué capítulo más largo! :O Dios, bueno, chicos, aquí les dejo otra nueva aventura de nuestros amigos con las Burst Angel, disculpen que haya tardado mucho, pero es que estuve un poco sin imaginación pero la he recuperado. **

**Le mando un saludo a Jaimico Plauto y a Megurine Chikane. :D**

**¡**


End file.
